


Taking a Leap

by chibichibi_k



Category: Psych
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, bungee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibichibi_k/pseuds/chibichibi_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlton takes a leap...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking a Leap

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine and I do not own Psych.

Carlton couldn't believe this was actually happening. He'd always figured that if he got into a relationship with Shawn that these sorts of situations would arise.

And yet, he had willingly gotten into a relationship with the psychic and look where that got him. Standing at the edge of a cliff with a bungee cord wrapped around his feet and Shawn strapped flush against his chest, waiting to partake in a tandem bungee jump.

There was no doubt in his mind that this relationship was going to kill him since Shawn truly was psychotic. And yet, he was willing to take this leap of faith with him. Maybe it was he who was the psychotic one.


End file.
